charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbinger of Hell
The Harbinger of Hell is a demon that attacked a custodian at Hilltowne and later possessed Angela Wu. Its presence begins the third part of the prophecy that predicts the Apocalypse. History After the Charmed One's accepted their destiny, the Harbinger emerged in its primordial form and attacked a custodian in the lab at Hilltowne University. It would later make its way to find Angela Wu and use her as a vessel. It then began preyed upon virgins on campus, killing Cameron Russo, a student named Penelope, and a nun in the university ministry. She started targeting Macy Vaughn at the Halloween party, only to be knocked out by Mel Vera's Sonic Boom Spell and contained in the attic of Vera Manor. As the Harbinger grew more powerful, Elder Charity Callaghan ordered the Charmed Ones to slay the demon under the full moon, as the demon will come to full strength by then. Mel, however, wanted to save the host, and together with her sisters, devised a plan to exorcise the demon, with a hidden spell written by their mother. With the spell, Harry Greenwood and Charity's assistance, and Angela's own fighting strength, they manage to extract the Harbinger and trap it in a paint can. Charity was returning home with the trapped Harbinger when a mysterious man showed up and compelled her to switch cans with him. Personality The Harbinger is a sadistic demon, taking pleasure in frightening the Charmed Ones and gloating about unleashing death and destruction upon the world. Physical Appearance The Harbinger's primordial form is that of a black living goo. While possessing Angela, it transformed her body, making her look like a decaying zombie with grey skin and wild hair. From time to time, a red energy would pulsate from the cracks of her skin. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Possession: The ability to possess the bodies of an individual against their consent. The Harbinger must possess a person in order to use its full strength of powers. * Shapeshifting (limited):' The ability to alter one's physical form. Once possessing a vessel, the Harbinger is able to alter the appearance of the vessel into more demonic appearance, and even to stretch the structural limits of the vessel. * 'Sensing: The ability to determine the location and status of other beings. * Touch of Death: The ability to cause death by touching their victims. * Supernatural Strength: 'The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. The Harbinger was strong enough to tear a person apart, however was unable to break chains that enchanted especially to hold it. * 'Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain magical effects. Henry stated that the Harbinger is too powerful to be frozen. Weaknesses * Sugar: The Harbinger has a weakness to sugar due to it having sulfuric acid in its physiology. If it were to ingest something with a large enough sugar ratio, a huge chemical reaction will occur. * 'Powerful Magic: '''The harbinger is vulnerable to powerful magic, such as Sonic Boom Spell, Exorcism Ritual and Containment Spell. Trivia *The Harbinger of Hell has an ability to acquire the memories and personality traits of its host, which it used to imitate Angela Wu. *The Harbinger-possessed Angela's appearance likely references the ghost of Kayako Saeki from he ''Ju-on and The Grudge horror films. Gallery Harbinger of hell.jpg|The Harbinger in its primordial form Quotes I will spread pestilence, death and disaster, and the Source will rise! Appearances Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Upper Level Demon